The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining
by EAD TAES
Summary: What is luming on the horizon? Peace or torment? No matter what they do they can't be alone. S&S and E&T. Finaly after like forever chapter 13 is up.
1. Secret no more

A/N: This is my 1st fic I'll get better at it. Feel free to R&R Sorry for the spelling, but that's what happens when you learn booth French and English a t the same time when you're a kid. Feel free to point out any mistakes This is a S&S story, but there will be some E&T lather.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
| | Time change / / Location changer = = Thoughts * *Music background  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part one The Joining Chapter One Secret no more  
  
This fic picks-up after movie2  
  
| Lather in the day |  
  
/ Tomoeda General hospital /  
  
Nurse "Your are a very lucky young man. I don't know what happened to you but you only got superficial bruises" Has she applied a strong smelling liquid on his wounds that gave him a burning sensation.  
  
"And what about Sakura?" He asked with a worried voice  
  
"If your talking about the girl you carried in her this morning, She's in the next room, the doctor in checking her to see if she has any broken bones. She told us she had a bad fall."  
  
"Bad fall" Syaoran murmured, thinking of what happen just a few hours ago.  
  
/ In the hall way /  
  
Worried Fujitaka and Touya were in the hallway waiting just near the room were Sakura was in. Touya was passing rapidly.  
  
"What is it Touya-san?" Ask Fujitaka  
  
"Him, he came back and this happens"  
  
"Calm down I'm sure he did every thing to help her. By the way would you happen to know what's him name? I've ask Sakura-chan, but each time she changes the subject or runs off some were"  
  
"Why do you what to know?" said Touya frowning.  
  
"So I know who to thank for giving Sakura-chan back her moral. Before he came back she seem lest happy. "  
  
"His name is Syaoran Li, he's from Hong Kong. But that's not all, there's a lot of things you don't know about that you should."  
  
| A few minutes later |  
  
"And that's pretty much all I know, but don't tell Sakura-chan I told you."  
  
"So my daughter and him are..." He said smiling.  
  
"Hopelessly in love, is the term your locking for." He said glaring as the door of the room were Syaoran was in open. When that door open. Touya went into a deaf glare seeing Syaoran walking toward and leaning beside the door of the room where Sakura was. Fujitaka observed Touya and Syaoran closely.  
  
/ In the room /  
  
"Well your be find in a day or two miss, just need to get some rest and no physical activities" Said the doctor.  
  
"So that means I can go home" Said Sakura now looking at the door sensing Syaoran was on the other side.  
  
"Hai, I just need to talk to your father first" said the now smiling doctor. The doc open the door and lest Sakura out. He then walk up to Fujitaka and told him about Sakura's condition. Sakura immediately spoke to Syaoran. Touya glared even more. All the nurses could tell he didn't like him.  
  
"Are... are you okay Shaoran..." Said Sakura shyly with a blush  
  
"I should be the one asking you that, after getting hit by a roller coaster and falling from god knows how high." Blushing and worried. "I was worried about you"  
  
"Me two" She said hugging him, Syaoran blush deepens has he hug her back.  
  
"Shall we go home." Said Fujitaka smiling, who had approach without them noticing. Sakura look at him all nervous turning as red as a tomato, not to mention Syaoran.  
  
"H-hai" She hesitantly replied to him, since it meant leaving Syaoran for the day.  
  
"And you Syaoran-kun will you be our guess tonight" Now looking at Syaoran  
  
"NANI" Yelled out Touya  
  
"Touya-san watch your matters" Said Fujitaka, Touya grit his teeth. Fujitaka turning back to Syaoran  
  
"So will you be our guest tonight" Sakura couldn't look at her father any more, she was so nervous. Syaoran with a trembling voice accepted.  
  
A/N: So how I'm i doing so far plz R&R Constructive critics are accepted. Next Chapter: Two days leaf with you. 


	2. Two days leaf with you

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one here's chapter two. Ho sorry I forgot. Since they're in 6 grade, they are 13 years old. Lucky 13th, for me any way.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep it's that old song that keeps getting on your nerves again. For more information plz refer your self to the Bio. Thank you!  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Two Two days leaf with you.  
  
| Sakura's house |  
  
"Are you ok?" Said fujitaka to his daughter, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Woe, no where find, why do you ask?" She replied shyly, trying to be her energetic normal self.  
  
"No reason just that usually you never stop talking when your in the car. But today you didn't say a word"  
  
"Woooeee"  
  
"HHHAAAA, don't you touch me again" Screamed out Syaoran in the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong Shaoran?" Said Sakura running in, causing more pain to her soared body.  
  
"He's what's wrong!?" Exclaimed Syaoran crossing his arms. "He slap me on one of my injuries"  
  
"I din not." Said Touya glaring "And besides I live here so I can kick you out if I what to." Now mocking him.  
  
"No you can't I invited him Touya" Fujitaka approaching, didn't seem to happy about Touya's behaviour. "And he might be staying over for the night if Sakura-chan what's to and if it ok with Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran just froze right there on the spot, Sakura when into and all out panic (She's doing that wind fan thing with her arms)  
  
"Touya come! I'll need your help for making dinner. You two should get change, your close are all torn up."  
  
"Hai" Said an enthusiastic Sakura  
  
"I'll need to call at Tomoyo's so Melling-chan can bring me my closes."  
  
Ding Dong "I'll get it" Sings Touya.  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong "I'm coming, I'm coming, geez"  
  
(A/N: yep you've guest it, it's them.)  
  
Touya opened the door.  
  
"Hi Touya, is Sakura there?" Said Tomoyo stretching her neck to see inside.  
  
"Hai she's here and so is..." Touya was now mumbling.  
  
"Syaoran-kun" she said seeing the green jacket she made for him on a chair.  
  
/ A few minutes later. /  
  
| In the living room |  
  
"Tomoyo would you happen to have my closes I wore before the play, in your bag" Ask Shaoran.  
  
"Hai" replied Tomoyo with a sweet smile.  
  
"Sakura-chan are you ok, you look dead? And you Syaoran-kun you've got so many bruises" Melling said looking at them. (A/N: Ok so in real life they would have staid at the hospital, but this is my fic)  
  
"I'll go change to now, sorry I ruined your closes" Syaoran whispered in shame.  
  
"No it's ok, I can fix them and by the looks of it, it was a hard fight. And are you coming back at my house to sleep tonight, or are you going to visit Wei and Sleep there with Melling-chan"  
  
"Wei, he's living here now?" asked a confused Sakura.  
  
"No I'll go back to your house. If I go and visit him looking like this he'll get worried for me."  
  
= Please stay here Shaoran. = Thought Sakura  
  
"Ok, so I'll keep the couch ready for you" (Tomoyo speaking with no expression)  
  
"Please stay here Shaoran" Whispered Sakura  
  
"I heard you the first time Sakura. And if you really want me to, I'll stay here with you" He told her with a gentle voice.  
  
"It's the first time she says it!" Exclaim Melling. Tomoyo was just there looking at them with that dream look of hers.(A/N: I don't think I have to tell you what she's dreaming about.)  
  
"Hun? I'm sure she said it twice" He said looking perplex.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know Sakura and Syaoran seem to be very confused now.) Fujitaka entered the living room as Syaoran was leaving to change.  
  
"Ha! Good thing we made extra, will you two young ladies stay for diner to?"  
  
"Hai, we can't refused and offer so politely offered" Said Melling standing up.  
  
"Good them, dinner will be ready shortly." Fujitaka said turning to go back to the kitchen.  
  
/ During dinner /  
  
Fujitaka ask Syaoran to tell him more about him self. Syaoran told him half the truth, I mean he couldn't tell him of the real reason he first came to Tomoeda. The cards and stuff, so with the help off Tomoyo and Melling, they were able to cook up a story. Sakura was to tired she didn't say much.  
  
When they were finish Fujitaka told them. "I know you are only telling me half the truth. I mean you don't what every one to know that you have magic powers." every one at the table except Touya were shock.  
  
"So daddy, you knew all along?"  
  
"No, a few years ago I notice you were spending more time in your room, but I didn't know."  
  
"I did" Said Touya "I knew from the very beginning."  
  
"Woe, really?"  
  
After Tomoyo and Melling were getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll have one of my body guards bring your closes here later tonight" Said Tomoyo smiling evilly.  
  
"See you in two days Syaoran-kun" Said Melling before leaving.  
  
"Hai, in two."  
  
"In two days?" Said Sakura looking at him, searching for and answer. Looking down. "In two days... In two days... I've got to... got to go back. Back to HK"  
  
With small tears starting to flow "No not again, not again, it's to soon..."  
  
Cutting her. "No this time... This time I'll be back in five days. And I'm staying here for good. You'll never have to wait four months for me again." He told her, walking toward her, and then warping his arms around her tiny waist. Gently pulling her in closer into his embrace. Sakura felt reassured and calm in his arms. She slowly fell asleep after Syaoran thought. =We'll never be apart again, NEVER!!!=  
  
"You can't say never, never is ...." Her voice drop has she fell asleep.  
  
"Hein!!! how did???" But seeing that she was asleep, he merely thought that he dreamt it. Syaoran carried her ip his arms. Walk up the stairs and carefully place her on her bed. Touya saw the hold thing and glared very badly at him, not to mention two girl who were secretly filming them. Syaoran call Wei, to excused him self for not coming but also to ask a favour.  
  
A/N: What's happening to Sakura and Syaoran. For those of you who want some E&T hold on it's coming in chapter 4 or 5, I still have to break Eriol and Kaho up. And where is Kero, every one seems to have forgotten about him. Ho and if you what some F&S a bit plz tell me. If you don't see any relation between my story and the title, it's because where not there yet. It should start in chapter 4. You'll get some action them, right now it's the mouchi stuff. Keep R&R!!! Mail me if you want. Next Chapter: Plz I want to go to. 


	3. Plz I want to go to

A/N: This is the 3rd time I writhe this chapter Be cause my cpu crash and I didn't save it.  
  
Disclaimer: read the Bio  
  
The light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Tree Plz I want to go to  
  
| Sakura's House |  
  
/ 8h00 pm /  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were asleep, exhausted by there wound. (A/N: He sleep in the guest room, and Sakura never woke up after falling asleep in his arms)  
  
Around that time Yukito pop-up to bring Kero back to Sakura. Fujitaka invited him to sit in the living room. And once they were all sitting. (Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka)  
  
"So Yukito, should I continue calling like that or call you Yue?" He said very calmly, like is was nothing. Yukito had one of those «I don't believe what he just said faces» Then he change to Yue  
  
"You can come out of the bag now Kerobero, it's no used hiding any longer" Yue said with a strait voice.  
  
"Kerobero that's the name of that stuff animal, demo Sakura only calls him Kero" Touya said as Kero flew out.  
  
"I'M NOT A STUFF ANIMAL." Kero yells just before biting the finger Touya was pointing at him.  
  
Yue not paying attention to them. "We have a lot to talk about Mr Kinomoto"  
  
/ The next morning /  
  
"Hum ..huuu" She moaned as she open her green emerald eyes and sat up in bet.  
  
"Woe" Kero was flouting with the Sakura book and cards in front of him.  
  
"Ha! Sakura your awake, go and get Syaoran I need to talk to you two" with a worried look.  
  
"HA! SHAORAN, he's supposed to have staid over tonight" She said running out of her room light feted in a dream state.  
  
| In the kitchen |  
  
Syaoran was making breakfast with Fujitaka, Touya had gone to work early.  
  
"SHAORAN" As she jump on his back. (A/N: I know that doesn't look much like Sakura, but she's very happy to see that he staid for her.)  
  
"Ohio" She whispered in his ear (I know that's how you spell the state but is it the correct spelling.)  
  
"O-ohi-yo-yo" He stuttered back., she look at him trying to find out why.  
  
"Ohio Sakura-chan, I see you are also felling much better today." Hearing that her blood turns to ice has her face a bright red.  
  
"O-ohio daddy" She said, Fujitake barley heard her, as she climb down from Syaoran's back.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon" Fujitaka said, smiling more that usual.  
  
"Kero wants to speak to us" She spoke low so that her father couldn't hear.  
  
| In the narrow stairway | (Stairway, now I know I got the spelling wrong here)  
  
"Your father thank me this morning" As he stop.  
  
"Thank you? For what?" As she paused and turn to face him.  
  
"He.. He thank me for making you has genki (cheerful) has ever, and for saving your life. For all the times I saved your life in fact." Looking deep into her eyes  
  
"So he knows everything? Even about or.. or love" Plunging her eyes into his, joining her hands over her chest.  
  
"Sakuraaa ..." As he moved closer warping his arms around her tiny waist. Sakura felling him coming wrap her arms around his neck and look up at him, hoping , waiting for it. Syaoran look deeper into her emerald green eye, then at her soft pinkish lips and back into her eyes. He started leaning towards her. They could feel each others hearts beat in there chests. (A/N: Sakura felt Syaoran heart beat and «vice versa».)  
  
"Quick!! It's happening again" Kero cried out as he flew out of Sakura's room like the wind. (A/N: Now don't tell me you didn't see that coming)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran each lets go of the other and stick to there side of the narrow stairway.  
  
"Quickly!! come, come and see, it's happening again" As he flew back into her room. They followed thinking they would find something strange happening. But all they fond was a depress Kero and the book with the cards glowing pink like normal.  
  
"What is it that couldn't wait?" Said Syaoran frowning, oviesly in a bad mood. He didn't answer.  
  
"What's so important Kero?" Sakura said, not at all happy.  
  
"It's.. It's gone now." He said with a depress voice.  
  
"What's gone Kero?" She ask confused.  
  
"The green aura, Syaoran's aura" Slowly turning  
  
"What would my aura be doing in Sakura's cards" Now not knowing wetter to be angry or confused.  
  
"The cards were glowing pink and green. If what the cards tell me is true it's the 3rd time this happens. The first two times only the cards that Syaoran captured were able to tell what it was, the others didn't know. Demo, this time is was real strong, Syaoran power was equal to Sakura's. And not only in the cards, I felt it to, so must have Yue" Looking at them very concerned.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" Said Fujikata. Sakura and Syaoran booth when down to eat but Kero staid up in deep reflection. (A/N: What could have Kero more worried about than food.)  
  
/ Later in the after-noon /  
  
Syaoran had gone to see Wei a while and Fujitaka was reading a book on the couch when Sakura pop-in. He look at his daughter in the doorway which was staring at her feet, pivoting her ankle on the tip of her toes.  
  
"You what something." He ask.  
  
"Hai, well actually it's two things" Slowly raising her head.  
  
"Ok go ahead."  
  
"How? How much do you know about my magic and... and Shaoran?"  
  
"I know every thing now I think. I know that you and Syaoran-kun are supposed the two strongest magicians on the earth and that you two are pass being simple friends."  
  
"Wooee, you know that to." She said looking away.  
  
"At the play I had a feeling that it might be, demo I only fond out for sure yesterday by Touya"  
  
"Woe, Touya knows about that to."  
  
"Hai, and for some reason he doesn't seem to like Syaoran-kun to much, he didn't what to tell me why. So I may have to speak with him at some point."  
  
"Woe" Looking back in awe, not under standing what he meant.  
  
"What was the second?" he ask her  
  
"What?"  
  
"There were two things you wanted to know"  
  
"Tomorrow Shaoran is going back to HK he's leaving in the afternoon, and, and, I what to go to. I still have five days vacation. I'll be back for school." She ask strait forward, Fujitaka was surprised of her demand and could see it seem very important to her.  
  
"Demo, I can let you go alone"  
  
"I'll be safe, I'll be with Shaoran, remember he keeps saving my life all the time." She express with tears about to flow thinking she couldn't go. (A/N: Wow what an argument hein?)  
  
"Well with arguments like those I can't refused, demo we need to ask Syaoran-kun and his mother if it's ok" Sakura's face lit-up like a hundred suns, as she jump to her father's neck.  
  
"Thank you, thank you"  
  
A/N: Don't worry it's not all ways going to be easy like that, wait and see. And what's happening to the cards, could they be reacting to Sakura's and Syaoran's love. E&T starts in the next chapter which will be. Return to HK. 


	4. Return to HK

A/N: You like that little S&S moment hein? Well more is coming. E&T starts her but they won't be much of it in this chapter, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Four Return to HK  
  
/ 3h30 pm /  
  
Syaoran came back from seeing Wei.  
  
"Why did you have to go see Wei Shaoran?" Asked Sakura  
  
"For The simple reason that I can't get and apartment without the consentment of and adult" He said leaning on the wall next to Sakura's window looking out. Sakura was on her chair. Kero plaid games.  
  
"OH! so you have and apartment now" leaning towards him with a happy look.  
  
"Yep! My old one was still vacant, so I took it back"  
  
"And is Melling-chan going to stay to."  
  
"I don't know, in HK she fond this guy named Hang. If you ask me it looks promising so I'd say she going to stay in HK"  
  
"Hum Shaoran, would it... would it bother you if I went to HK with you." While playing with her fingers and looking down a bit.  
  
"Haa... no I wouldn't mine. I'd be happy if you came back with me." Now looking at her.  
  
"HA! I can go with I don't believe it, I'll go tell dad I can and ask him if you can stay over again" (Imaging a very very happy and enthusiastic Sakura that's giggling)  
  
"Huuu what's up with Sakura why is she so happy?" He ask, he didn't here what they said.  
  
/ 5 minutes later /  
  
Syaoran was still leaning on the wall looking out the window. *BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM*  
  
"Yey" She said jumping on her bed, lying her stomach "I can go" (A/N: I know "Yey" where did I get that I don't know)  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to HK with you" Holding her head up with her hands looking at him. He didn't say a word, he just smiled and look at how happy she was.  
  
"Your going back to HK, and didn't tell me." Jealous Kero said.  
  
"Hai, demo this time your not coming" Said Sakura "Your going to Tomoyo's house where you"ll have all the sweets you what"  
  
"HA never mind have fun on your trip, haaaa chocolate, vanila ice cream...." In a dream state. Sakura and Syaoran sweet drop.  
  
(A/N: Ok I admit that this chapter isn't very interesting. But the next one will be.)  
  
/ Next day Tuesday/  
  
| At the air port |  
  
"You won't forget to get every moment there together Melling-chan" Tomoyo whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle it" She said since Syaoran and Sakura were not there yet.  
  
"Can handle what?" asked Sunomie.  
  
"Ho it's nothing mother." Quickly responded Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo." They look at the voice and there was (and bingo was his namo) Sakura runny towards them. Behind her was Syaoran and Fujitaka, they were walking. They carried all the luggage.  
  
"So you're coming to Sakura" Said Melling. "Hai" "Good then I'll be able to show you what I didn't have time to last time you came."  
  
"Sure" She said.  
  
Intercom "Flight 347 for HK is now boarding"  
  
"I wouldn't want to spoil your conversation but it's time for you tree to get on the plane" Said Fujitaka  
  
(The trio is boarding the plane) "Your really going to let her go on her own" Asked Sunomi "Hai I am, and I know she'll come back safe." replied Fujitaka "Since she's going with him right?" "Hai I know he'll take good care of her" "During his stay this week, I notice that he has a more watchful eye than all of the body guards together. And if what Melling-chan and my daughter told me is true, he'll be even more watchful." "Ha don't worry, when it come to Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun will do anything it takes to protect her." Concluded Tomoyo.  
  
| Our trio boarding the plane |  
  
= This time oni-chan isn't here to get me again. = Thought Sakura  
  
"Huuuu Sakura did you just say that?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Say what? was I thinking out loud again?" She ask with a sweet drop. They booth look very unsure of them selves.  
  
"Well are you to coming? Or are you going to stand there till the plane leaves"  
  
"I'm coming, Are you Shaoran?" Glancing back at him with a happy smill.  
  
| Some where in England, in the 3rd strongest magician in the world house |(A/N: Don't say you don't know who. or I'll strangle you. LOL)  
  
"Hein!!! No not now it's to soon" He said getting up from his chair looking out the north west window.  
  
"Were not ready yet" Holding his hand up in that direction concentrating deeply.  
  
= I have to speed up the process. = His hand starting to tremble.  
  
"Eriol, it's coming again isn't it" Said Spinel Sun  
  
"I see you've kept ready my books. And yes your right it's coming, but sooner than supposed to. "  
  
The door open "Eriol" said Kaho with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"You know what you have to do Mizuki. I've got to go back to Japan" Turning and walking rapidly towards the door. (A/N: Hein!!! What could have Eriol trembling. I know it's not like him, under normal circumstances, but this isn't normal. Far from it.)  
  
| HK airport |  
  
"Hey Melling-chan over here" Said some guy (A/N: I'll let you guest for now)  
  
"Hey hi how have you being? And what are you doing here?" She ask happy but surprise.  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm here because Syaoran's mother ask me to come so I could tell him that she's waiting for him. Huu were is he any way?"  
  
She giggled a little. "OOH he should be here soon, it's just that this time he has someone elses lugage to carry to." Looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Someone else's luggage??? But he never ... Wait a minute don't tell me that the girl to talk to me about you were going to visit, what's her name.. OOH ya Tomoyo"  
  
"No sorry it's someone else" She said smiling with and evil look as she slip her hand in her bag to pat Tomoyo's camera. = Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to accept. = Hang just look real confused at her.  
  
"Well here he comes, and is the lovely one on his right with him?" He ask in awe  
  
"Hai she's with him, demo don't get your hopes up she's already taken" Melling said frowning. "And if you value your life I'd loose that dumb look you have on your face before Syaoran-kun see you."  
  
"Hang what are you doing here?" Asked Sraoran surprised.  
  
"Your mother is waiting for you she said you'd know for what. And who is your friend." He ask him.  
  
"She is..." He started.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, and you?" She said seeing Syaoran was getting embarrass presenting her.  
  
"And she's Syaoran-kun girlfriend" Melling quickly finished. Sakura and Shaoran back up a step. She grab his right arm, as they booth turn red before saying. "Melling how ... ha never mind. She is my/I am his girlfriend." They booth responded. There blush deepen now realising they said the same thing at the same time again.  
  
/At the same time /| A room in the Li's mansion |  
  
(A/N: I was not able to get the name of Syaoran's mother, so I'll used the same has and other aurther)  
  
"Yelen we don't have any more time. You've got to make him defy you so he can become the new leader." A man wearing a white outfit with green and gold parents.  
  
"I can not he hasn't finish his training yet. He is not fully ready to take on that role now." Yelen said turning her back to him worried.  
  
"He is ready and he'll do fine. You thought him well. And I will have to revel my self to him" He said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"No you can't, if you do Syaoran will be... will be..." Yelen replied with a failing voice.  
  
"I know he will be, but he'll get over it with time." He said now giving her a small hug to comfort her. Just before wanisching in thin air.  
  
A/N: Could Hang be a problem for Sakura and Syaoran? What's got Eriol so worried about? And who is that man? to find out, keep reading and plz Review. Sorry but I don't know what to call the next chapter yet. I promise E&T starts in the next chapter. 


	5. Midnight Moon Light

A/N: I'm the perfect example of what happens to a kid when he learns tow languages at the same time. English my spelling is worth shit and in French it's my grammar. Thank you all for the reviews, I only had my friend here who told me he like my story a lot, I was about to scrap it. For the spelling I have word but only a French dictionary, Yes I live in Québec. But I just fond out my school has word now (Didn't have it last year) plus they have the English dictionary.  
  
Disclaimer: C.C.S IS NOT MINE.  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The joining Chapter Five Midnight Moon Light  
  
| Li's mansion |  
  
(Melling and Hang went there own ways.)  
  
Sakura was in her room. One of Syaoran's sisters Shoed her to it. It had a window that overlooks the central garden. She keeps staring out the window. It was now 10h00 pm they got her around 6h00.  
  
Syaoran is under the cold rain practising movements with his sword.  
  
"Xiaolang-kun had being out there since they came back" Fuutie said one of the sisters. "He'll get sick if mother keep's making him train under the rain." Siefa said looking at her oni-chan which looks blue. "I think she's frustrated at him"Feimei said the outer "Why?"Fanren "He defied her."Feimei "What? Xiaolang-kun defied mother"Fuutie "It must have something to do with her"Siefa "Hai, and it you what to know what it is, it's because he brought her back even if mother told him to leave her there."Fanren "Speaking of her she's been at her window the hole time to"Feimei. Fuutie just starred at her "hooo"Fuutie then she leaf.  
  
| Sakura's room |  
  
"Your sad because you think your the reason Xiaolang-kun has to endure this aren't you?"Fuutie said entering the room.  
  
"Hai, it is my fault, I had the idea to come back." She said with and weak, sad, depress voice. A tear running down her cheek.  
  
| Tomoyo's mansion |  
  
"Miss there's some one here by the name of Eriol, he" Is saying the servant  
  
"Send him in!!! Send him in!!!" Hastily responded Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai" Said the servant leaving.  
  
Eriol entered "Where are Sakura and Syaoran Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"There booth in HK right now, demo they'll be back in 4 days." Looking at him confused.  
  
"Tell your mother are going to HK to." As he used his magic to pack her bags.  
  
"Huuu.. OK, but don't forget to pack these costumes, by the look you have I think Sakura and Syaoran will need them." Now running around the room and then out to warn others out her departure.  
  
| Back in HK |  
  
Syaoran sister is about to leave Sakura. Sakura is looking outside again and Shaoran is still there.  
  
"I need a sword" She suddenly ask.. "What? Why?" Ask the sister. "I just need one" Sakura said. Syaoran's sister gave her a smile before pulling out her key. "Your lucky it's me you ask because, I'm the only women in the clan that has one." (A/N: Now what I'm I up to here.)  
  
/ A few moments late /  
  
Syaoran pause a moment. Gave a quick glance in the direction. Sakura is just out of the door holding his sitter's sword. She just looks at him with a sorry face.  
  
= Don't come you'll get sick in the rain. = Thought Syaoran.  
  
"Take initial posture Xiaolang" Yelen order. Sakura step out into the rain and walk towards him, She takes up the same stance as Syaoran.  
  
"Go back inside. This training is not for you." Yelen order. Syaoran look at her with a defiant look. Sakura almost back off, but finally adopted the same look.  
  
"Very well then if you chose to stay and get sick I'm not responsible." Yelen said turning around with a happy smile of relief.  
  
"I'll go slow." Whispered Syaoran, Sakura nod.  
  
Syaoran starts, Sakura follows him, at first she has difficulty following him. But after a few moments she had no trouble. Even when Yelen change the sequence of movements, Sakura kept up with him. Their synchronism was unquestionable. All four sisters were awed by it. Yelen which was now hiding her self in the shadow so that the two couldn't see her face was smiling..  
  
= If they keep this up they will be ready in time for the up coming hard ships. =  
  
Syaoran didn't under stand why Sakura could keep up, needier did Sakura. He changes the movements randomly to see how far she could follow him. Move after move, no mater what she keep matching him intantaniusly.  
  
| Over the China Sea |  
  
"Yue, do you feel that to?" Ask Kero.  
  
"I do, it's Syaoran's power."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Kero ask again.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We'll have to ask Eriol when he gets there tomorrow afternoon" Yue replied, increasing his speed.  
  
| Back to Li' s residence |  
  
/ The approximate time is just before mid-night. / (A/N: long S&S moment starting.)  
  
"Mother I wouldn't want to defy you but I think it's time for them to come in before they get sick. It's late you know. "Fuutie said.  
  
"They won't get sick but they do need to rest. That's enough for tonight" She turned around and went back inside. = I have to get ready, they'll be here in a few hours. = As she leaf the rain stop just has quickly it had started.  
  
Syaoran stick his sword in the ground and made his way to the side of the house.  
  
"Shaoran ..." Called out Sakura, still sad since she only staid out 2 hrs when Syaoran was out for 6 hrs.  
  
"Come!!" He said with a sweet voice, as he started to climb the wall.  
  
"Woe! (a low one, not loud)" She place her sword next to his and followed his.  
  
She was climbing the wall when she saw a hand reaching out to her. She look up and saw Syaoran smiling at her. She took his hand and he pulled her up. When he pulled her up he didn't back away, She was standing right next to him with the leg of the roof at her heals. They stood there a few moments, not moving, not saying a word, just frozen in each other eyes. He turned around, walked a few meters then sat down. He stared strait in front of him, eye lock on the horizon. (A/N: The direction he's staring in is that of Japan.) Sakura took a few steps forward then stop, almost like she was afraid. For a second, Syaoran look at her from the corner of his eye noticing she stop. Sakura took some more steps and sat down 5 inches from him. A few minutes pass by.  
  
"Hey girls come and look at this." Siefa They all came to the large window. "Don't they look kawai together" Feimei "I never figured oni-chan as a romantic" Fuutie "What do you said if we help him"Fanren As she pulls her key out. "What you're really going to play your flute for them, normaly only family members can here you play. Recently you've always play for Xiaolang and no one else." Siefa "Hum hum, when Xiaolang-kun came back he was lonely so I played to cheer him up." Fanren So she started to play.(A/N: She's playing the same song has when they are alone in the series, you know the one that only has a flute in it.)  
  
"Hum!! Nani?" As she turns her head around to look from where the peaceful music was coming from. "It's my sister that's playing. She playing with her magic flute so it sounds like it's coming from all around you." Looking at her. "It's very lovely" She said smiling her eyes close. Syaoran started to blush a little but didn't answer. "The view here is wonderful. Do you come here very often Shaoran?" (The view was indeed groggiest. In front of them a cliff, then a lush greed forest fooled by the ocean. The full moon was hi in the sky, There was a reflection it self on the waters surface.) "Hai is very beautiful, and I've being siting her every night, sometimes all night, since I leaf. Hoping that one day I'd be with you one day, That you would be here with me. That I wouldn't be alone any more." Looking far in the distance, a single tear running down his cheek. "You'll never be alone any more." As she moved right next to him, Sending one arm in his back and the other on his chest. She Leann on him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I'll be with you now, all the time." She added. He leans down and presses his lips against her forehead, gently kissing it. Felling his kiss she blush a little. "You're the one I love most, Sakura" "Your the one I love most to, Shaoran." Slowly closing her eyes. "Sakura you didn't used the sword card before coming out." "No I didn't. Them how did I just do that?" Syaoran could see in her eyes that she didn't understand what was going on. "I know you didn't, it just that even my sister or Melling can't follow me when I randomise my movements." Not being able to reassure her. "Your were able to, how?" "I'm not sure. I just knew what you were going to do before you did it some how." Closing her eyes again. "Are you losing control over your power to see the future?" He asks getting worried. "No I'm not. This was different... I was almost like I was you or you were me" Hugging him titter. "Hum..." He started thinking.  
  
Time past by, soon it's being an hour that Syaoran being thinking about what's happening. He looks down at Sakura who was now sleeping. His sister was still playing her flute, the other must have fallen a sleep from its subduing melody.  
  
"Well Sakura time to go to bed." He pulls out a rachi-bad. "God of wind" he murmured so not to wake her. Wind gently lifted her carried her to her bedroom. He jumps downs from the roof and walked toward his sword. His sister yawn and when back in for the night. Syaoran walked back toward the egg of the cliff. Turned around. "Go night Sakura, and sweet dream my love." On that he took and other step back and fell out the cliff.  
  
"Hum!! I didn't know oni-chan could be such a romantic" Feimei "That's because you're still thinking of him has the cold and heartless person he used to be. Demo when he went to Tomoeda someone started to change him."Fuutie "It was her?" Siefa "Hum hum it was" Fanren. (A/N: They were only pretending so they could spy on them.)  
  
A/N: How can Sakura follow Syaoran when she not using the sword card. Why are Kero and Yue travelling to HK? Will Tomoyo also go to HK? And who is Yelen expecting to arrive soon. And what, did Syaoran commit suicide or is it and accident. Next chapter: The war of sins. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW MY STORY. 


	6. The war of sins

A/N: Sorry I know that the last chapter was pretty long, but I needed to put all of that in so you wouldn't get confused in my story later on. In the future I'll try to limit chapters like charter five. I remind you that this story is composed of tree parts, plus and extra part I just taught up recently if you guys will what some more after.  
  
Disclaimer: Well what should I disclaim today? HAA!! I know I'll disclaim the owner ship of CCS, yep that's it I'll disclaim CCS.  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The joining Chapter Six The war of sins  
  
| Li's mansion |  
  
/ 5h43 am /  
  
Yelen is standing near the cliff looking out at the ocean. "Here they come."  
  
"I can see the cost now." Said Yue pointing.  
  
"Finally, I thought we would never make it." Kero sings in relief.  
  
"I can feel Sakuras aura in that direction, but I can't sense Shaorans." Said Yue frowning  
  
"Maybe we are to late after all." Said Kero strait out.  
  
A few minutes late they land near Yelen seeing her waiting outside.  
  
"Quick there is no time to lose. Come with we can't let them know your here yet."  
  
"Couldn't they sense us coming? And we can fell Shaoran aura what has happen?" Asked Yue  
  
"No they are still sleeping for the time being. Follow me!" She turned and with haste brought them to a special room in the house. "In here they won't be able to fell you." The room was decorated in and ancient Chinese style. In the middle of the room on and hotel was a large book.  
  
"That book you still have it." Said Yue walking towards it, his eyes lock on it.  
  
"Hai, or family keep this book for many generation. And was written by ..." She started to explain.  
  
"By Clow Reed, a long time ago. Long before he created us. What is written in this book is the reason why he created the cards." Yue said with a tremble in his voice. Kero didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"The war of sins" Said Yelen almost poetically.  
  
/ 7h13 am /  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up." He whispered shaking her a little. She slowly opens her green eyes and focus on someone who was in her face.  
  
"HOE Sha..." He place a finger on her lips " Shuuu!!" He signalled her.  
  
"Take a back pack, and bring you bathing suite with you to." He whispered creeping back to the door.  
  
"Woe??" She looks at him confused. He's peeping out the door looking for guards.  
  
"Just do what I tell you for now I'll explain later. And it would be good if you could hide your aura." Walking back towards her.  
  
"Hide my aura???" Even more confused she sweet drops.  
  
"Like me you can fell my aura right now." Sakura nodded. "How's that?" "You'll have to do a little better I you what to get out of here." She tried again, this time concentrating harder. "Now?" "It's gonna do just fine, now come." she grab her stuff and followed him.  
  
"So why did we have to sneak out and were are we going?" She asks, wanting for his answers.  
  
"Why we sneak out is because, outer wise I'd be force to train today instead of being with you. And I'm taking you where no one can find us, well almost no one." He said thinking of that person.  
  
"Where is that place your taking me to?" She's looking at him with her innocent look.  
  
"In the forest not to far from here. To the place I used to escape to, when I didn't fell like training." Blushing a little from the look Sakura is giving him. They continued hiking on the trail.  
  
| Back to that room |  
  
"So Clow took part in that war long before creating us, and because he took part in it he created the cards to help him." Keri asked making sure he understood properly.  
  
"Hai you're getting it now." Yue was irritated by Kero ignorance.  
  
"Just one question the war was between who?" Kero said. Yue sings and frowns. Yelen seeing that Yue had his quota of explanations continued.  
  
"The War of Sins is and eternal battle that rages even has we speak between the forces of Light and Darkness. Between God and Evil. The forces of Light wishes to maintain the universal balance. The forces of Darkness wishes to destroy that balance, thus destroying reality has well.. Most of the fighting is in their realms, but the Darkness constantly tries to destroy other realms that aren't involve in the conflict, so that they can grow stronger. So the Darkness will be apone us again."  
  
"And Sakura and Shaoran are the ones that has to stop them this time?" Kero asked again.  
  
"Hai... Stay here I must god and greet Eriol and the best friend of the one my son is destined to be one with." Turning away leaving the room.  
  
"Kero I suggest you start reading, the more you know the better."  
  
| Entrance |  
  
"Ohio Yelen." Said Meilling bowing.  
  
"If you're looking for Shaoran and Sakura, they are here. And they are hiding their aura from me. But you know were they are right." Said Yelen smiling.  
  
"Hai, good day." She said running away.  
  
= Be careful if your going to see them young Meilling = Thought Yelen.  
  
| Somewhere in southern England |  
  
/ Night time /  
  
"Why to we have to travel her every night?" Asked Ruby Moon.  
  
"Because we need to give them has much time has possible." Said Kaho (Miss Misuky) standing in the centre of the circle she raises her hands channelling her power to the stone circle began to glow blue. Kaho suddenly she felt something pushing back, she began pushing back. Spinel and ruby could see she couldn't hold it for much longer.  
  
"Get ready Ruby it's gonna be up to us soon." Said Spinel, Ruby nod.  
  
"Here it comes" Force out Kaho. And from the circle and a shadow creep around, studding them.  
  
"What is it?" Said Ruby  
  
"Lei it's a Shadow assassin. Quick get near me, this is and enemy me can't fight." On that Kaho began forming a shield around them. The creature tried attacking them twice, them leaf.  
  
"Where is it going Kaho?" Said Spinel.  
  
"For them, is going for them in China." She said with a lost look on her face.  
  
A/N: PLZ take note that I'm now juggling school five hours of home work/day and two jobs. So I'll most likely only be able to up date my story every Monday, for those of you who may be sleeping it will turn out to be Tuesdays. Next chapter: Tiger striped pink&green! Keep R&R. 


	7. Tiger Striped Pink&Green!

A/N: OK this week your lucky you'll get tow chapter maybe three if you're real lucky. I'll correct my spelling on chapters' 1 trough 4 possibly this week.  
  
Declaimer: Automatic disclaimer running *It's the happy happy song it's the happy happy song whuuu ... * Aurther Me "What the hell. Huee sorry about that it seem like the automatic disclaimer is dysfunctional today, so please refer your self to the Bio for more details on the disclaimer."  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Seven Tiger Striped Pink&Green!  
  
| On an almost deserted trail in the forest. |  
  
*Gulp growl* Shaoran looks at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she's holding her belly.  
  
"You're hungry hein?" Facing her.  
  
"Hoe ee e ... Hai I am." Shy at first but than happy he noticed. Shaoran took off his backpack. Open it and gave her and apple.  
  
"That back pack off your look heavy. Need any help? What's in it?" She asks smiling.  
  
Shaoran panic a bit, but got composure of him self ratter quickly. "Haaa nothing very important and it's has light has a feather." He lied arrogantly. Sakura felt a bit intimidated.  
  
| Hong Kong Airport |  
  
Announcement *Flight 304 from Tokyo is now disembarking at gate 42* Yelen and few of her guards were waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo. They spotted Tomoyo first, then Eriol a bit back looking like a donkey.  
  
"Quick you two get Master Reed's bags." She orders to two of here guards. The guards afraid ran towards Eriol and asked for his bags.  
  
"Master Reed we will take care of your bags for now on." They said kneeling.  
  
"One I what to carry my bags and two I am not Clow Reed any more. So stop calling master, PLZ" Eriol replied a bit frustrated from there behaviour.  
  
"Are you sure those bags aren't to heavy?" Tomoyo asked smiling at him.  
  
Eriol blush slightly. = What would my loving descendent say, hum I know he'd be arrogant but polite and find a way to keep the bags. = "Huu no there light has a feather." Eriol lied with a big jerky smile on his face.  
  
Tomoyo fell surpasses from his words. = This is the kind of thing that Shaoran would say to Sakura. But he still needs to work on his expression when he says it. You can tell right away there heavy. With Shaoran you'd get comfused.= Then giggled at bit thinking about that.  
  
Eriol bowed his head in shame. = Boy she can right trough you now. =  
  
| Feather back on the trail. |  
  
= I got to catch up to them. = Meilling thought. = But they mustn't know I'm there. I've got no aura so they can't feel me coming. God thing I brought Tomoyos camera with me. I feel like that British agent... What's his name al ready?= As she keep on running on the path.  
  
| Feather up the trail this time with our favourite lovers. |(A/N: I'd really really like your comments on this S&S moment.)  
  
"WOOOOW!!! This place is beyond belief" Sakura said her eyes sparkling with joy, as she ran past Shaoran giggling. Shaoran just stop there and look at her, having fun.  
  
In front of them the forest clears up a bit and there was this sublime white quarts rock face standing high. A waterfall felt from an archway at the top of the cliff. It felt into a pool at the bottom. The pool and the surrounding area was also white quarts rock, in the centre they seem to be a deeper crevasse. An from the pool a stream took life. The water was crystal clear. On the leaf side of the waterfall was a small stone construction that look very old. It was 3 by 3 meter, it had four columns supporting a roof. It was covered by wins with ping flower.  
  
"So you like it, Sakura?" Shaoran ask.  
  
"If I like!! Shaoran this is the most wonderful place I've ever being in my hole life." As she jump on him, hugging him tightly. She jumps on him with so much force he nearly lost his balance.  
  
But someone else has also managed to make it in time and she hid in some bushes not too far away. = Good I didn't mist anything. = She thought. (I don't have to tell you who.)  
  
"Would... Would you like to go... To go swimming?" He ash blushing and with a stuttering voice.  
  
"Hai" She hastily said and ran of into a bush. He just stood there for a few seconds than walked toward the structure and deposited his heavy bag. He stretches out his shoulder and on that he saw Sakura's bag fall beside his. "Well are you coming to Shaoran?" She said, before he could say anything or turn around she was in the water. He looks at her with a sweet drop. = That.. That was fast. =  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, come on the water's great." As he took of his shirt. As so has he got it of, she grab his hand and pulls him back towards the water. She was running backwards. And in deeper water she trips, falling back she pulls Shaoran with her. He felt on her, in the water crevasse they just stared and each other. He wraps his arms around her and they slowly raise back to the surface. Sakura joined her hand on her chest as she fell her heart beating hard. They heads slowly emerge from the water and they take a first breath together. He started posh her towards the edge of the crevasse again. Her feet touch the ground again, only the tops of her shoulders were out of the water.  
  
"Stay here a minute Sakura, I'll be back soon." Then he dove back under.  
  
"Woe? Shaoran Shaoran where-ere ..." Trying to reach out to him but he can't hear her.  
  
He swam into the crevasse, Sakura saw him go in and wondered if she should follow him even if he told her to stay. In the crevasse the floor was littered by thousand of crystals. He carefully picks the most perfect of all. On the surface it had being a will sing Shaoran didn't come back and Sakura was about to go look for him. But he had already fond the perfect one for Sakura and pop-up in front of her, a few inches from her face. He brought his hand up and opens it. There was this perfect pick quarts crystal. (Pretty much the size and shape of lips stick.)  
  
"It's for you Sakura." With a sweet and calm voice. "Keep it with you always, and I'll always be there with you." Sakura's eyes are getting watery, she doesn't know what to say. He turns his head a look at the archway at the top of the waterfall.  
  
"Soon" He says and looks at her. The sun moves into position in the arch. Then the whole area turns multiple shade of colour. Sakura fells like she in rainbow. She looks around in awe by what she sees. The crevasse, the pool, the cliff even the surrounding trees are rainbow.  
  
=Ho good I'll be able to video tape there first kiss.= Thought Meilling.  
  
"Shaoran ... I what to ... I'd like to ..." She tried to say shyly. But he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her fore head. She blushes and bowed her head, which made Shaoran blush to. He raised his hand under he chin and slowly raised her hear till she was looking at him again. Her lips move like she tried to say something but no sound came out, her eyes were half- close. Shaoran leaned closer to her. Sakura slowly close her eye. Shaoran stop sharply, Sakura opens her eye, they were filed with fear. (A/N: Sorry guys, Ho well you know what they say, never tow with out three.)  
  
Shaoran looks from side to side trying to find out were it was coming from. "What the hell, its every where." "Shaoran what is it" With a trembling voice. "Quick get your key Sakura."  
  
In the bush Meilling didn't understand what was going on. =Mouuu, why they had to stop there.=  
  
"Eriol, are you sure it was a wise idea not to intervene?" Yelen ask concern.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they'll find the solution. Plus there's nothing we can do about it. Or powers wouldn't work against it. I afraid they'll have to handle it on their own." Trying to remain calm.  
  
"What's going on. Are Sakura and Shaoran in danger?" Asked Tomoyo frintten. Yelen and Eriol just look at her. Eriol move in closer to her and hug her. "Every thing will be fine Tomoyo, don't worry."  
  
They ran for their keys but before they cold get them, a huge shadow appeared. "WATCH OUT!!!" Shaoran yelled garbed Sakura and dogged it. The ominous silhouette turned back and seems to be looking at them. "Get up Sakura." For a moment it seem like it was a stand still. But that it seems to take a step forward. "Hey you!!" Shaoran yelled moving away from Sakura. It ignored him at first but he wasn't going to let it harm Sakura. "Hey ugly, it's me you want." It looks like it turns again. Then charge at him. He started running for his life.  
  
"SHAORAN SHAORAN" She screams out in despair. =Get your key Sakura don't worry about me I'll be fine.= "AAARRRGGGG" She hear Shaoran voice screaming in pain. She ploge he hand in her bag and pulls her key out.  
  
"Key which hold the power of the start I Sakura order you to realise and make it quick." The creature seeing the light turns on her now in stead of finishing of Shaoran. She looks to her leaf only to see it was all most on her. "Jump" She evaded, still in the air. "Shadow" The card appeared and seems to be doing well. She searches for Shaoran where she last heard him, afraid of finding his lifeless body. But he manages to get his key. "SAKURA" he calls out. "Fly" "Ha there you are" He said in relief. Just then the card returns to her hand. "What" She said. "Shadow isn't strong enough. Try and elemental." She nodded. "Fire" It tried it's best but none of it's attack worked. The Shadow charge at them again. Sakura flew out of the way. "God of thunder I order you come fourth." The huge lightening attack strikes the creature, it screams out a demonical cry in pain. = It's working= Thought Sakura. "Sakura I need your help, it's to strong." Continuing to blast it with all he has. She pulls out her card. "Thunder" It came out and merged with Shaoran's attack. A pink mist appeared around Sakura's body a green one around Shaoran as the push there power to the limit. Fore a moment a bit of pink mist started showing in Shaoran's and some green in Sakura's. The Shadow withered away.  
  
Sakura flew back down to Shaoran. "Are you fine?" She ask, his right arm is bleeding. "Hai I'm fine." "But your arm it's bleeding" She took her shirt from her bag and tears a piece off and wrap his wound with it. "There all better now." The card glowed and return to her had. Seeing the front she froze confused. Shaoran was looking at the back and froze to. "Sakura look at the back." She changes the card, and chock she drops it. The card was now tiger striped Pink and Green. And a new circle was there. It looks a lot like the one she has, but on the side was, the sun, the crescent moon, and her star. The centre held a new star, a twin three point star one on top of the other, forming a six point star.  
  
"Good they seceded." Said Eriol smiling. "It looks like it." Said Yue. "And once again we felt Shaoran's power within us." Kero said thinking. "You felt his power in you almost all morning?" Asked Eriol "Hai we did, does that mean." "Patients Yue, patients. I am not ready to confirm any thing yet." Eriol responded.  
  
A/N: Sorry long Chapter, but it's a long story to. That's why it's in three parts. Next chapter: Training Day Hey keep R&R to. Hope you like my story so far, much more coming. 


	8. Training Day

A/N: Ok sow maybe the waterfall this was little bit on the fantasy side. But you can't say you didn't like it. I'm now starting and new fic cald "Losing You Part One Le Coeur En Miètte. Only the title off the part is in French. See the A/N's at the top on the first chapter for full details.  
  
Shrouded Angel : Glad to hear you like my story. At lest with one I know someone is reading it and don't worry I'll keep writhing. But keep reviewing to, everyone need encouragement. Sorry to hear you don't enjoy sweet moment s as much has you should. I truly hope that my story can help change that.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. For more info PLZ refer your self to the Bio.  
  
| | Location Change / / Time change " " Speech = = Thoughts * * Miserliness  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Eight Training Day  
  
| We're still at the waterfall |  
  
"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun are you ok" Said Meiling running down the small hill from the bush she was hiding in. She also holding Tomoyo's camera in plain sight.  
  
"Meiling-chan, what.. what are you doing here" Said Sakura puzzled.  
  
"Your answer is in her hand Sakura." He said frowning. Meiling realising she still has the camera in hand hid it in her back.  
  
"What's in my hand Syaoran-kun?" Giggling with a slit blush of embarrassment.  
  
"You're picking up Daidoji's bad habits of filming us. Gomen Sakura, demo the picnic will have to wait. We got to go back to my house." He picks up his bag and slowly stated walking.  
  
"Sakura-chan what's that in your hand?" Looking at her with an odd look.  
  
"Huu, ho hat it's just a new card. It's pink&green now." She said like it was nothing. Them she looks at Syaoran still walking. "Hey Shaoran wait for me." She ran up to him after taking her bag.  
  
Meiling look around, after what just happen this place gave he creeps. Then she realise she was alone. "Hey.. Hey wait for meeee." Catching up to them.  
  
| Li's mansion |  
  
"Should we tell the them now, Clow-san" Yelen ask.  
  
Eriol frown, Tomoyo giggles at him, Yelen is confused. "Please, Li-san, Call me Eriol. I am Clow Reed's reincarnation, but I am not he"  
  
"Fine then Eriol-san." Eriol smile at Yelen now. "No we're not going to tell them just yet."  
  
/ Sometime later /  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling finally got back.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kum what are you doing her?" Syaoran ask glaring.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. What are you two doing here?" Sakura said giggling hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm here on business Syaoran-kun. And this business involve you and Sakura- chan." Eriol says, Syaoran looks even angrier at him now.  
  
"Xialang, you'll do as Eriol-kun says. AM I CLEAR." Yelen said to her son with a severe voice.  
  
Syaoran looks at her in defiance. "Yes mother clear as crystal."  
  
"Good then let's start. We don't have much time." Eriol says.  
  
"Eriol-kun, we can't Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun fright in there bathing suits." She says her eyes forming starts. The all fall anime style except for Tomoyo who is still dreaming about it.  
  
| In that secret room |  
  
"Your not finish yet Keroberos?" Asked Yue  
  
"No Yue-san and it looks like there is a secret page hidden in this book. Do you know anything about it." Kero ask still plunge in the book.  
  
"The page of the Heavens. Well it's not exactly just a page. It's the basis for creating a new car cald the Heavens."  
  
"What a new card. Clow reed was still creating new cards?"  
  
"No he just created the basis for this one... in case he would have to used it one day. Fortunately he never had to used it so never created it."  
  
"Why didn't he create the card Yue?"  
  
"If he would have, he would have been tempted of using it. And using that card has a very high price."  
  
| Back in the Li's garden |  
  
Syaoran was wearing his traditional outfit and Sakura had one that looks almost identical but pink. Eriol had started fighting Sakura and Syaoran and was winning. "Come on you two you can beat me. Your booth stronger than me." Eriol said getting mad. "You just said it Eriol we're stronger than you. NOT better than you." Syaoran said getting back up on his feet. "Than you'll have to get better than me won't you." Eriol said with and evil wink glued to his face. Then he forms a giant ice pick and sent it crashing at them. It took them 5 hours to defeat Eriol, it was now around 5 p.m. "Tomorrow you'll have to defeat me in lest time." Eriol said. "Lest time? Tomorrow?" They booth said at the same time, panting for breath.  
  
"Now for your combat training" Yelen said, as Meiling walk up to them in her suit. Follow by Hang which was given a get up that look like Syaoran's, but it was from his family. "Well I don't know what you've being doing but I was cald to fight you tow with Meiling in hand to hand combat." "Demo, demo I don't know how to fight me." Sakura said. "Well used the grand combat card the... oups." Meiling said then stop remembering that Hang knows nothing of magic. "No she can't used them now." Said Eriol. "Okay" Said Sakura.  
  
Hang and Meiling took up positions will Sakura and Syaoran were barley standing up. Syaoran made the first move, by jumping in between the tow to split them up. Meiling caught on and stand her ground as Hang dogged him. Sakura heads for Hang. She threw a first punch he dodges again and tried to get her with his right foot. Sakura block it. She didn't know how she did it was so fast. And the scuffle went on till Syaoran with a surprise attack kick him on his leaf chest. Hang felt down to the ground hard. Syaoran quickly turn his head back to Meiling which was now almost on him, her leg extended, she to close and coming to fast he can't react. But Sakura steps in and grabs Meiling Legs and trough her on the ground.  
  
Eriol and Yelen smile at Sakura and Syaoran seeing how they can handle them selves even thou there so exhausted. "You know Yelen that tomorrow They'll be good has new because of their powers, but Meiling and Hang are still going to be beaten up. Who will take they're places?" Eriol ask. "I know someone who could handle booth of them."  
  
Just then Kero and Yue step out of the house and into the garden. Sakura seeing them stops for a moment letting her guard down. Bang "HAAAYYYY" Sakura yells as Hang punches her hard and her face slams hard in the grass. Right away Hang said he was sorry and tried to help her up. Syaoran seeing that Hang hit Sakura, gives him everything he's got leaf and makes him it the dirt even harder. Them Meiling kicks him in the back and Syaoran fly's and hits a near by tree. Meiling twisted her ankle doing that and fell on her back. Everyone lay on the ground, their bodies hurting, panting heavily for air.  
  
"One servant comes out and tell Yelen that diner is ready." She tanks him and look's at the four of them still lying on the ground not moving. "Are.. Are they dead" Ask Tomoyo falling down to her knees. "No they'll be fine as soon as they get some rest." "But first they need to eat." On that she snap her fingers, and they were in the dining room.  
  
A/N: I've got something funny and interesting in the next chapter for you boys and girl ready. And DO NOT forget to review. Eider by mistake or intentionally 


	9. The Elders

A/N: Ok this chapter I added in at the last moment. My little surprise will have to wait till the next one but there still a kawaii moment here even thou Sakura and Syaoran aren't very active. They're tired.  
  
Begel Chick: Hey thanks a lot, for your review, You gave me enough inspiration tow write two chapters this week. Yay need to work on my English, but getting better I think. And one question, what's your b4 file?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm on my way to buy CCS from clamp so I'll never have to write one again.  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Nine The Elders  
  
| Dining room |  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Meilling and Hang were all barley holding their heads up strait. Yelen was at one end of the table. On her right was Syaoran followed by Sakura, Meilling and Siefa. On her right was Eriol followed by Tomoyo, Feimei, and Fuutie. Fanren the oldest was at the other end of the table.  
  
Diner was fabulous, but four of them weren't all to trill about it. They had eaten their diner very slowly. Eriol look at the forks that they held in their hands.  
  
/ Flash back /  
  
Yelen was looking a Syaoran who was having trouble pick up a meant ball with his chopsticks. She look at Sakura who was having the same problem, Meilling had a vein sticking out of her forehead, Hang had given up and grab his food with his hands when he thought no one was looking at him. She now look back at Syaoran who with his sword was sharpening his chop sticks along with Sakura's so the could pick there food, instead of pincing it.  
  
She looks at Eriol and Tomoyo who were just smiling at them. Yelen sings and calls the maid. "Can you get four forks for Xiaolang-san, Sakura-san, Meilling-Chan and Fixa-kun?" (Fixa is Hang last name.) She stated, the maid nodded and came back with four forks. When She took away Syaoran's and Sakura's sharpen chop sticks and gave them a fork instead. They booth look at her confused and dazed. (Talk about having nothing left)  
  
/ End Flash Back /  
  
Yelen was looking back at the four burnt tired kinds. "I think it's best for you kids to go to bed and rest for the night." She stated. "You'll booth stay here for the night." She added looking at Meilling and Hang. Sakura and Syaoran booth got up in synchronism and left dragging there feet on the ground, in sync.  
  
"May I be excused to" Said Fanren with a smile. "Me to" stated Siefa, knowing what her sister had in mind. "You are excused." Yenlen said with a firm voice. They ran out of the kitchen.  
  
| Hallway 2nd floor |  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had made it to the 2nd floor hallway were they rooms were. = Tomorrow we have to go trough this again. = Thought Sakura as she sing in exhaustion. = Tomorrow will be even worst Sakura. = He thought back. = I would had prefer not to know that Shaoran. = They were too tired to notice that they weren't talking but still hear the other.  
  
"Fanren you are so evil." Said Siefa smiling in deli seeing her sister take out her flute.  
  
"Hai, I am. Hope mother won't be to mad." She said giggling as she played a few notes.  
  
=I can't stay awake any more. = Has Sakura grab on to Syaoran shirt before falling asleep. Syaoran caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Wake up Sakura." He said trying his bets to hold her up. All his body wanted to do was fall with her. He pass his arms under hers and pulled her standing from behind, her feet dragging all the way.  
  
| Sakura's room. |  
  
He drags her to the bed that was almost as high as his waist. =How I'm I going to get her on it. = He signs in frustration.  
  
He got on the bed first them pulled Sakura with all he had left. He slides body on it, them he place her legs strait. He lifted her head and places a pillow under it. He was kneeling over her, his hands on booth side s of her shoulders, his knees on her leaf. = She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. = He thought.  
  
"Good night little brother." Fanren whispered from the doorway as she played the same few notes. He only heard her flute as he said. "Fanre...n....." Then collapsed beside Sakura his arm over her. Their heads turn toward each other, so close from each other.  
  
"Fanren you're the best." Exclaim Seifa with laughter.  
  
"I know I am, come on let get Fuutie and Feimei to come look." Fanren said prod of her self.  
  
"Yay they gut have to see this, little brother and Sakura are so KAWAII" She ran getting them.  
  
/ Moments later /  
  
Seifa came back with her other sisters and Tomoyo with her camera.  
  
"KAWAII" All three said smiling. Tomoyo was video taping of Crosse.  
  
| Living room |  
  
Yelen and Eriol Finish tea when Yelen got up. "You're going to see the elders." Eriol stated. "Hai I have to..." She started but Eriol cut her. "I'll come with you to make the report."  
  
"I can do it just fine." She said a bit insulted.  
  
"I know you can, but there is something I need to ask of them." He said getting up.  
  
| Elders council room |  
  
When Eriol walk in the door they all bowed at him except for one.  
  
"Please stand up, there is no need for this." Eriol said intimidated.  
  
"Has you wish." Said the elders.  
  
"Add you, why didn't you bow like all the others." she said looking at the eldest.  
  
"When you have my age, you can tell when, one wants or not to be bowed at." He replied with and old voice.  
  
"She has made unimaginable progress in such a short time. She is with no dough the one we were waiting for." One said starting off where they left off from there arrival.  
  
"It is to soon to say that with certainty, we can not see her future for that mater now." And other stated. the room one again fell into a heated debate.  
  
"It's nice to see that the council is not all power hungry." Said Eriol looking at the elders arguing.  
  
"The change is only recent off three days Eriol-san." Yelen replied.  
  
"Please, please calm down I'll tell you all you need to know." Eriol said with a firm voice, steeping in the centre of the chaos. They all shut up in and instant.  
  
"Good, much better." He looks around at them. "My half-daughter and my direct descendant are booth the ones spoken of in the prophesy." "Direct descendant?" Asked one elder in shook. "Let me finish and all your questions will be answered. The time's head will be harsh. They are making more progress than what we had hope, Demo it is still not fast enough. They have created a new card, tomorrow I will ask them to use it. We are running out of time, We must open the gates to the realm of the grey so that we can bye our selves more time. They must take place in the competition, only then will they be ready for their destiny." Eriol spoke with strength.  
  
"Even if we open the gates, the competition is still due to take place in five years. It will be to late by then." The eldest said, getting up.  
  
"I'll arrange that detail, you just open the gates for tomorrow after noon." Eriol order, turn and then walk away with a rapid pace.  
  
"You heard Eriol-san, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, gave you and order do it." Yelen spoke strong to the elders, which were standing there doing nothing.  
  
| Hallway 2nd floor |  
  
Yelen frown seeing all of her daughters in the door way to Sakura's room. "What is going on h..." She stop seeing Sakura and Syaoran sleeping. "Leave now, all of you, Fanren, Seifa I want you to go to the living room and wait for me. Mr Charles come here please." All the girls left Charles came. "Hai madam ..." But cut his phrase short. "Take Xiaolang to his room and change him." Charles nodded.  
  
| Sakura's bed room |  
  
Charles left caring his young master in his arms and closed the door leaving Yelen alone with Sakura. she walked t the dresser and pulled out Sakura's pyjamas. "Now lets change you in to more suitable closes." She said softly, taking off Sakura's torn battle uniform. Then she washed her face, which still had some little dirt on it with a damp cloth. "Be strong, Xiaolang will need you help and you'll need his. Your destines our one and there is huge weight you two will have to carry on the horizon." As she dress Sakura in her pyjamas.  
  
She got up and when to the door and lust before leaving. "Great pain you two will know before... Before occasional peace." She whispered a tear running down her right cheek, as she left closing the door.  
  
"Mom...er d..'t..." Sakura murmured weakly.  
  
A/N: Hope you really like this chapter I thought of this chapter at the last moment and added it in. also slimly modifying my fic for the next two chapters.  
  
Many thanks to the few who review. I love you all. 


	10. Leaving For Battle

A/N: the more review I have and the more fun they are the more chapters I can right down. And Here my little awkward S&S moment. Very awkward  
  
Disclaimer: They rejected my offer.  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Ten Leaving for Battle  
  
| Garden of Li's mansion |  
  
"So much will be, is ask of them. Yet they are still only children" Yelen said sadly walking up to Eriol. (Tomoyo when to bed)  
  
"Perhaps they don't have to do it al alone." Eriol said reaching for his key.  
  
"I see what you mean, but can it really make a difference." As she unsealed he key.  
  
"Only one way to find out." As he grab his staff.  
  
"Then let it begin." She concluded. Al trough most of the night bright flashes of light could be seen in the sky.  
  
/ The next morning, around 8h30 /  
  
| Syaoran's room |  
  
The sun shine through a slit in the curtains on to Syaoran face. He sat up and held his head. "Ho god my head spins, were am I?" He looks around a will before figuring it out.  
  
Then he smelled him self. =I need a shower. =  
  
| Bathroom |  
  
He walks to the door that led to his bathroom and closes it as he entered. He saw that the door going to the other room, Sakura's was also open he when to close it but pause a while, looking at her sleeping. = She is and angle when she's sleeping. = And closed the door.  
  
He got in the shower turn on the water and just stands in it, felling the warm water on his skin.(A/N: it's one of those shower with white windows, you can't see in or out.)  
  
/ Around 30 minutes late /  
  
He turn the water off, felling relax but still a bit dizzy. he leaned on the shower wall, away from the windows.  
  
| Sakura's room |  
  
"hummmuu" She moans opening her emeralds to the sun in her room. She tried sitting up but felt back down felling daze. When the happen some thing smelled foul. = Hey that smell it me. = She got up took some clean close and went in the bathroom.  
  
| Bathroom |  
  
The door to Syaoran's room was close. = Hum Shaoran must still be sleeping. = She though before getting undress.  
  
Syaoran was still in the shower, he didn't hear her come in since he was starting to fall asleep again.  
  
Sakura came and open the shower door. (No keep reading don't worry.) She froze seeing him there. Syaoran eyes snap open "SA-SAKURAAA" and started panicking seeing her just standing there, the way god created her. After 3 seconds he thought. = Hey close the door you bake = At him self, so he did.  
  
His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, is face red like a tomato as he leaned down on the opposite wall facing for support, looking at the door.  
  
Sakura was still standing there as if she was frozen in time. Slowly and expression of discomfort and a deep red blush creep up her face. And then her eye sing, then her body and she fell to the ground in a thump. She fainted. (Guest it was to much for her to handle yet. Remember they're 13th.)  
  
"Sakura!" Called Syaoran hearing the thump. "Sakura?" Nothing. "Sakura are you ok?" Silence. "Hey SAKURAA say something, you're scaring me."  
  
Still nothing, he slowly started opening the door, slowly revelling the room. He sees her left arm and head on the ground.  
  
= God please no. = As he threw a towel on her body and took one for him. He saw she was still breathing that made him smile with relief. He place her head on his lap and cares her hair, rocking her slowly.  
  
She quickly regain conciseness, it took some time foe her eyes to focus. When they did and she saw Syaoran. "SHAORAN!!" She quickly raise her head bumping it on Syaoran's, as she look at her self.  
  
"HAO, don't worry you've got a towel now." He said rubbing his head, she felt back weak on his lap, her face still red.  
  
They just stayed there for a moment, not saying anything.  
  
"Well?" She ask.  
  
"Well what?" He ask back.  
  
"Well you just saw me naked, what did you think?" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Hum haa" Was all he was able to mumble out as he blushed uncontrollably at her.  
  
Sakura frown at him and was starting to get angry he wasn't answering her question. Syaoran saw her getting mad.  
  
"Hum you were nice.." He barley manage to get out. She close her eyes and turned her head away from him. "OK YOUR WERE BEAUTIFUL." He said out with out thinking, all most shouting.  
  
She look back at him. "Better, now if you could please let me take me shower at my turn." she said controlling her self.  
  
"Hum, Hai sure." He said shyly and left her on the ground holding her towel.  
  
| Syaoran's bedroom |  
  
When he close the door of his room, he left him self, lean on the wall and slide to the ground.  
  
/ Half and hour later /  
  
Sakura open the door the Syaoran's room. And saw him lying on his bed. (They were booth dress now.)  
  
= Hum he's sleeping. = She thought.  
  
Just then he rose his head felling her aura. "Sakura!"  
  
She went in and laid her self on the bed at the foot of it.  
  
"Gomen, gomen for barging in on you." She said.  
  
"No it's fine, don't worry about it." He aid rolling on his side to better look at her.  
  
"Wana forgive and forget?" Sakura asked holding her pinkie at him.  
  
"Forgive and Forget." He said warping his pinkie around hers.  
  
The door to his room opens, they break apart and Eriol came in with Yelen.  
  
"It's time to leave." Said Eriol smiling  
  
"Time to, demo leave to were?" They booth said.  
  
"Come into the gardens, the maids will pack all you need." Yelen said.  
  
| Gardens |  
  
"Can you show me your cards Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Woe, yay sure." She said a bit confused.  
  
"I'd like to see the thunder one, in particular." He added.  
  
"Yay that's right we forgot to ask you since you made us train right away." Stated Syaoran.  
  
"It change when I used it last time." Sakura finish.  
  
"Hai I thought it might have been." Eriol said.  
  
"What?" they booth reply.  
  
"Sakura can you used the card right now." Eriol asked.  
  
"Hoe, ok." she said a bit shock at him.  
  
She chanted. "Key which holds the power of the star, I Sakura Kinomoto, by our contract order you to unseal, RELEASE." The key transform on que. = Hum chant still works for the moment, but for how long. = Eriol thought. "Sakura used the card now." Order Eriol.  
  
She through the card in the air. "Thunder" She shouted, but the card felt back down limp to the ground. "What it doesn't work any more." Sakura said almost crying.  
  
"Don't cry just yet Sakura, I'm sure Eriol can explain." He said hugging her and looking at Eriol. "You can explain this right." Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"You try to used the card now Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Me but why?"  
  
"Just do as I say for now." Eriol order him. His mother look at him with a look that said 'Do it'  
  
He unseal his sword and hit the card with it. Nothing happen. "See told you nothing was going to happen." Syaoran said mocking him.  
  
"Now booth of you used the card at the same time." Eriol order once again. (He does a lot of ordering right now, doesn't he?)  
  
"It not going to work more." Stated Syaoran, but his mother still had the same look on her face. "OK OK FINE."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran face each other, threw the card in front of them and hit it booth. As the did a new circle appeared on the ground and thunder came out from the card. (A/N: Same circle then on the back of the new card.)  
  
"What the ... He's so strong and big now!" Said out Syaoran fell it's power.  
  
"Return." Sakura and Syaoran order it before they lose control of it.  
  
Syaoran look at Eriol glaring, Sakura look at the card puzzled. "What was that about Eriol?" Syaoran asked with a strict tone.  
  
Just them the maid came out with lost of bags, Tomoyo, Meilling and Hang, which was still sleeping.  
  
"Were ready" Said Tomoyo giggling, who knew all.  
  
"Ready to go were." Asked Meilling with a week voice.  
  
"YAY ERIOL ANSWER." Syaoran shouted getting irritated.  
  
"Were going to the realm of the grey, so that you two can take place in a tournament." Eriol said looking at them with and evil grin. Sakura gulp and Syaoran held his fist up glaring badly at him.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter, tell your friend to on ff.n about my story and as always don't forget to review. till next chapter which will be: Half The Truth. 


	11. Half The Truth

A/N: What can I say now, I've got more chapters that reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
  
Animefreak242: I can answer all of your question, other wise I'll give you to much of the ouch of this story. But keep reading and you'll find out in do time.  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Ten Half The Truth  
  
| Gardens | (Yep still here)  
  
"And how are we suppose to go there and what is the realm of the grey?" Syaoran stated crossing his arms. Hang was looking very, very confused.  
  
"And why do we have to take him with us, he doesn't know anything?" Syaoran asked pointing at Hang.  
  
"Don't know what?" He asks completely lost.  
  
"We'll have to tell him he'll understand. And the way we're gonna get there is behind you." Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Tell me what? Understand what? What's behind Li-kun?" Hang look around with a lost look on his face.  
  
Syaoran had a surprise look on his face. He knew his garden by heart so what could be there he didn't know about. He turns around. "Explain Eriol, all I see are your average garden plants and an old metal gate that's being there longer than me." Smirking thinking he had Eriol.  
  
"The elders should be done soon." Eriol said. When a portal open in the old metal gate.  
  
Hang eyes almost pot out of their sockets. Syaoran just frown at it.  
  
"Well shall we go." Eriol said picking up a few bags and walking through. All of their eyes except for Tomoyo look at him shock, in particular Hang. Tomoyo quickly followed him.  
  
Hang decided that he'll ask what's going on later. = Better follow him for now. = He thought and walks in with more bags.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Meiling called out running in the portal.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still looking at each other, wondering it they should go.  
  
"You must go, it is your destiny." Yelen said looking at them. They hesitantly nodded not really waiting to.  
  
Syaoran pick up the last two bags and walked towards the portal.  
  
"Wait." Sakura pauses just before it, felling a bit queasy.  
  
"It's gonna be alright." Syaoran said looking deeply at her. She smiles back and take his hand before they step through at they turn.  
  
| Realm of the grey. Main entrance. |  
  
"What's taking them so long." Meiling said frowning, Sakura and Syaoran hadn't arrived yet.  
  
They look at the archway. (two pillars that were cover, like this -- ( ) ) Some bolts of energy were now starting to run on the pillars.  
  
"Here they come." Said Eriol.  
  
"Oh my..." Said one of the servants that was sent to greet them.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walk through the portal still holding hands. The last few bolt on the arch were dying, Syaoran look at it wondering what that sound was. He turns back and look at one of the servants.  
  
"I think your arch way was starting to overload."  
  
"Now I'll take you to your room." Said the servant.  
  
As they were walking in the hallways that servant keeps explaining every thing the saw to them, and he didn't stop one minute.  
  
"Eriol-kun why is he the only one talking all the time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because he is the head servant and the others don't have the right to speak her." He explained. "HO" And she look at them with sad eyes.  
  
"Here's your room." The servant said standing in front of the door. He looks at Eriol. "You know how it works." Eriol nodded.  
  
"can't wait to see what it looks like Meiling said opening the door. But the she frown. "Is this someone's idea of a bad joke." She shouted out as she looks at a brick wall. (What the...? That's what's going on in your minds right.)  
  
"No joke Meiling-chan, now close the door again." Eriol stated. "You've got to tell it how you want your room."  
  
"Make their two bathrooms." Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Tomoyo, Meiling and Hang look at them confused. Eriol just had a big grin on his face as he said some thing in druid.  
  
"You can open the door now Meiling-chan." And it didn't take her long at all to open it. Her eye glittered seeing the large room decorated with whites and golds. Shiny dark wood floors, a large carpet with three Victorian style sofa and a wood and bras table on it. They were four French doors (you know two door that are only one door.) in the room. One on each sides in the middle of the walls and two in the button separating that wall in three equal parts. Between the two doors there was a large pink and green tapestry with the new circle on it. (Refreshment. It look like the old one except now. The sun the moon and Sakura's star are on the sides. And in the centre there is a three pointed star with one point pointing up and under it and other three point star which had one point pointing down.) The same circle was on the carpet on the ground.  
  
"I chose to decorate it in the Victorian's style. Hope you all like it." Eriol said walking in.  
  
"If we like it, it's... it's incredible Eriol-kun." The girl squealed giggling.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan our room is on the leaf, Meiling-chan and Fixa-kun your is on the right. Sakura yours is in the bottom right and Syaoran yours on the bottom leaf.  
  
The servants place the bags down near the middle of the room. Meiling look at her room in awe. The purples and yellows were just marvellous.  
  
Tomoyo went in her room and look at the reds and blues.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura when to their respective room. Felling at bit calmer now that Eriol gave them separate rooms. They booth walk in at the same time. Eriol was looking at them very closely.  
  
Syaoran turn to his right and Sakura to her leaf, and started blushing looking at each other. Tomoyo look and the king size bed in her room and she winked turn to look at Eriol. Seeing his evil grin on his face her wink turn to a grin to.  
  
Sakura's and Syaoran's room was decorated in pinks and greens, had one bed two folding screens and. = Two doors but they got to lead to the same bathroom. = They thought.  
  
Syaoran walk back into the main room and look at Eriol glaring. "You've got lots of explaining to do."  
  
"Hai I do indeed. Come sit down. I'll only tell you guys a little bit because we got to gain our strength back." Eriol stated siting down on one of the couches.  
  
"This is the realm of the grey in and other dimension than our own. It's a place were booth light and darkness coexist in harmony unlike in our dimension and all the others were they are separated and constantly wage war. Well at least the darkness. This tournament is a competition were fighter from different dimensions come to test their skills. In the arena anything goes, hand to hand combat, magic, weapons etc. All except killing. If you get injured you'll see than after the mach they'll offer you a glass of water, drink it will heal you."  
  
"Wait magic is only real in fairy tales, right?" hang ask smiling at first but them slowly lost it from the way Eriol was looking at him.  
  
"Far from a fairy tale Fixa-k." Eriol started but was cut by Hang.  
  
"Please call me all Hang, I hate the last name Fixa."  
  
"Ok, Hang-kun as I was saying magic is not only for fairy tales, in fact your sitting with the two strongest magician in are world." Turning his head to look a Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"And the reason you and Meiling are her is to act as bodyguards for them."  
  
"Bodyguards?" Meiling and Hang ask.  
  
"Why didn't we bring Yue and that stuff bear instead." Syaoran stated in a cold tone.  
  
"Because here the magic wouldn't work. Only magic under the form of cards works her."  
  
Sakura yawned, as she felt tired. "I'm tired to." Said Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"You two should go to bed, you'll need your strengths from what it looks." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
The got up and when to their room. As the doors close he look back at Meiling and Hang. "You have lots of things I got to tell you."  
  
A/N: No this fic is stays a PG13, you people are sick, they're only 13th for crying out loud. Hope you like this chapter. Tell your friends to, I need all the reviews I can get. It's not easy starting up in the beginning if you remember. There should be lots of action coming up soon. Next chapter is, is, Ah darn I don't know what I'm gonna call it just yet. 


	12. Revelation's beginnings

A/N Right now I'm felling like I'm just babbling. So I'll just shut the "F- word" up and on with the fic. (They could be children reading.) Gomen for the long chapter. Hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: WOO what's that? (Yay I know not very funny. HO WELL!)  
  
The Light & The Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Twelve Revelation's beginnings (The beginning of the revelations.)  
  
| Sakura's AND Syaoran's bedroom. |  
  
They booth close the doors and walked up to their baggage. Neither of them noticed they were doing the same thing at the same time. They lift their bags up the bed, search for their toothbrush and their pyjamas. Naturally they fond there things at the same time to. They each walk behind their folding screens. (Individual.) Change their closes. Coming from behind the screens to go to the bathroom they had to face each other. They look at the other and had the weird felling like they were looking in a mirror. They notice the other was holding his/her toothbrush in his/her left hand. They look at there own left hand to see that he/she was holding it in the same hand to. They also notice they had the same foot it front.  
  
= What is going on here, I've being doing the exact same thing has Sakura since we came in. = Syaoran thought.  
  
= Yay me two. = She thought back.  
  
= Sakura did you just say that or... = A bit confused, not sure of what's going on.  
  
"I-I... I." = Just thought it I think. = A concern look on her face.  
  
"You just said 'I just thought it I think' to me now, right?"  
  
= No I thought it, can you her this? = She ask him in her mind.  
  
= Hai I can. This must be one of Eriol's little tricks. Wait her I'll be back. = And he walk out of the room with a rapid pace.  
  
"Ok Eriol you've had you fun. Now break the mental link you created between me and Sakura." He said glaring. Interrupting Eriol.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I'm not doing it. I can prove it. One only magic in the form of cards works her and second if I'd be doing it don't you think you'd fell my aura. No you don't and I don't fell any other magic that yours and Sakura's." He said in a harsh ton, trying to pretend he didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to tell him just yet. He would wait till the last moment. "Maybe it's the incontinence part of you that open the link because you have something to say to the other." Eriol lied flat out.  
  
Syaoran leaf and when back to his room. (Well their room.) And into the bathroom were Sakura was. He look around. Only one shower, only one bathtub with a privacy curtain, but two sinks.  
  
= Figures, leave it up to Eriol to create the room. = Syaoran thought. Sakura didn't react. = Sakura? = Nothing.  
  
"It looks like you can't hear my thought any more now." He said to her.  
  
= Hmm lets see, can you still here mine? = She waited.  
  
"I look like you can't here mine anymore to." She said stooping brushing her teeth and look at him in the mirror that ran the whole length of the wall.  
  
"Guest not. Eriol said it's not him, that it might be because we have something to tell the other. But I don't really buy his story." They booth had a questioning face thinking if there was any thing they weren't tell the other.  
  
/ A short time later. /  
  
| In their room. |  
  
They climb in bed each staying on their side of it.  
  
"Nothing has to happen were just sleeping her right?" They ask the other at the same time.  
  
"No nothing." They replied blushing madly at the thought off sleeping together.  
  
= Sakura? = He thought  
  
= Shaoran? = She thought  
  
They booth smiled since nothing happen. "Good night blossom." She blush even more, luckily her back was to him and he couldn't see. her. "Good night my wolf." She said back.  
  
= Why do I get the feeling that tomorrow will be a long day. = Syaoran said to him self.  
  
= Sha-o-ran, III thinkkkk it'sss Backkk. = She thought stretching every word.  
  
= Great, just great, maybe now we can share our dreams. = Sakura giggled at that thought. As she thought of some dreams.  
  
= Sakuraaa, I can hear that you know. = Syaoran thought. = HOEEEEE? Iie forget what you just heard, now. = She thought back franticly.  
  
= I never thought you had thoughts like that about us. = He sent back adding to her panic. (There, that's has much has you sick people will get in this fic.)  
  
| Gateway room |  
  
Two persons dress in dominant whit close walk throughout the gate. A man and a woman. (Remember the guy that hug Yelen earlier on, that's him again. Who's the woman? Read to find out.)  
  
"I am sorry but two people from your dimension are already here to compete..." Said the servant greeting them, but was cut short.  
  
"We know and we are not here to compete, but to watch. No one must know off are being her too. I trust you can make the right arrangements." The woman said. The servant merely nodded knowing who they were.  
  
/ Half'n hour later. /  
  
"Good evening to you. Think you'll win this year again?" The servant asks them.  
  
"We'll see tomorrow." Said a guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
= I see he still acts cool at every one. Except for... = The servant thought but interrupted again.  
  
"Good evening to you to Maurice." Said a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"It's always a pleasure talking to you Miss." The servant said back and finishes his thoughts. = Except for her. =  
  
"HO by the way would you like to meet them?" He asks.  
  
"Meet who?" They said. But then felt Sakura's and Syaoran's auras. "No not know."  
  
"But normally people can't wait to meet them selves." He said back.  
  
"Hai true, but not us, not now, it's too early." The guy said. She nodded in agreement.  
  
/ Later /  
  
| In the hallway |  
  
The servant was showing them to their room when they past in front of the room were Sakura, Syaoran and the gang was. They stop in front of the door as they walk by, but didn't turn to look at it.  
  
"This is their room." He said. (Guy)  
  
"Hai I can fell them to." She answered. (Girl)  
  
Then resume before the servant notice, he was talking away again.  
  
/ Next morning / (If we can call it that. You'll understand a bit later.)  
  
| Sakura's and Syaoran's bedroom. |  
  
Syaoran open his eyes no clue how long he's been sleeping. And his heart started to race seeing Sakura coddle up to him. He slowly tied to move a bit away from her. But she had a strong hold on him with her arms and one of her legs was intertwine with one on his. (Pour Syaoran or lucky Syaoran, he's trap. So what do you think?)  
  
He stop when she moan his name and something ells he couldn't make out. At first he was a bit uneasy with the situation. But has he keep looking at her he thought she looked event more serene that before. Almost like his little angle was sleeping in her little corner of paradise.  
  
He staid there just looking at her in his arms, not knowing ho much time was passing by. = Sleep all you want my precious blossom. I can stay her my whole life. = He thought. She tightens her grip and buried her face a bit more in his chest.  
  
/ 5 minutes later /  
  
| Main room |  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Eriol who was standing near its centre.  
  
"Sakura is almost awake now. And Syaoran has calm down, his aura was quite excited when he woke up." Eriol said with a smirk on his face. Tomoyo returned it.  
  
| S's&S's bedroom. |  
  
He still laid there with her and didn't stop gassing at her. Sakura yawns and started to stretch a bit but stop feeling they was something right next to her, someone. She snaps her eyes open "SHAORAN" and started blushing, her heart panic along with her as she tried to pull away. But this time Syaoran was the one holding on to her.  
  
"Calm down, calm down I don't mind any more." He whispered to her.  
  
"Don't mind any more?" She asks back faintly.  
  
"I reacted like you when I woke up, but you held on to me." He smiled at her. She cuddles back next to him, her heart slowing down a little.  
  
"I felt cold and thought for a moment you were gone, I thought I felt you in the hallway. But then I fond you almost next to me. I move closer to be warm but..." She was stating cuddle up to him not looking directly at him a bit shy.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything Sakura. My love." He stated back in the sweetest of voices. She looks up at him. (Ok, ok they're in a bed laying down, she can't really look up but we understand each other.) Her eye filled with mixed emotion of joy and happiness.  
  
She slowly moves her self up closer to his face. She gazes in his eyes, almost like she was asking permission, leaning towards him.  
  
| Main room |  
  
= I'm sorry Sakura, Syaoran, but I can't let it happen just yet. = Eriol said to him self them nodded to Tomoyo. = Hope you'll forgive me one day Syaoran. =  
  
| S's&S's bedroom |  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said breaking through the door. Sakura and Syaoran lips barley grazing. Stopping them cold in their tracks.  
  
"Hello my little descendant." Eriol said with a big evil grind on his face.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan we got to get ready for the introduction ceremony." Pulling her from Syaoran's arms. Syaoran saw Sakura being drag by Tomoyo behind the folding screen. She didn't really know what was going on. She didn't even her Tomoyo talking to her, she was still felling all of the sensations that little graze ignited in her. (You could say that she was on cloud nine and oblivious to the world around her.)  
  
Syaoran also tried to hold on to these sensations in him, but couldn't because he was mad at Eriol. All he was able to do is each-it in his memory. Eriol move towards him.  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME." Syaoran stated coldly and very firmly I might add. He walks to his folding screen. Eriol leaf. Tomoyo pluled out Sakura to the bathroom with only a towel hastily thrown around her body. Sakura desperately tried to hold it so she wouldn't loose it.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing, you bad girl it doesn't bother anymore you all ready Shoved Syaoran-kun every thing there was to see." She said giggling.  
  
"TOMOYO HOW...?" Sakura ask shouting. As she was pulled in the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran behind his screen was frowning. (Not just a little.)  
  
Well how did you like this chapter? I promise you some eye-popping action starting in the next or in the chapter after that. I also have something that will keep you guy's on your toes. Next chapter will be: To Meet Your Selves 


	13. To Meet Your Selves Part One

A/N: OK here is chapter 13th, and this chapter will bring luck to who ever reads it since 13 is my lucky number. And sorry for the long wait but was kinda is a small burn out, or something like that.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer ever. Since I have one in my bio, it will just have to do. So "kiss it bye bye!" (Quote from Tanya in Red Alert.)  
  
The Light and the Darkness Part One The Joining Chapter Thirteen To Meet Your Selves (Part One)  
  
/ 15 minutes later. /  
  
"Okay you can take your shower now, Syaoran-kun. While I get Sakura-chan dressed," said a hyper Tomoyo, pulling Sakura along like a rag-doll behind her. Sakura, still holding on to her towels that were hanging loosely, followed.  
  
"She can get dress by herself!" Syaoran said rudely, looking at Sakura's depressed look.  
  
"Yes I can!" stated Sakura, pushing Tomoyo out of their room as Syaoran went to the bathroom.  
  
| Main room |  
  
Mei-ling came out of her room, still adjusting her ceremonial clothes. Hang was just rubbing his head, trying to shake off the morning dizziness. Mei- ling looked puzzled, seeing Eriol smile at Tomoyo who was truing to get into Syaoran and Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"Well, does anyone know when breakfast is being served? You should had made a kitchen Eriol-kun," Hang said, yawning widely with no manners.  
  
"A kitchen is useless here, since all your meals are prepared and served in the great hall. They'll give you food then. But first we need to assemble in the hall of fighters for the presentations." Eriol spoke like this was home to him.  
  
/ Later /  
  
| Hall of fighters |  
  
"Welcome to you all. I am Corac. I speak here in these walls for those that have made it possible for you to be here," an old looking man said.  
  
"Now, we shall begin by the naming of names. And also paring the competitors team by team to face each other in the first round."  
  
From the leaf of the room each different team presented themselves. From a distance, two pairs of emerald and amber eyes were studying Sakura and Syaoran closely.  
  
"So do we use are real name or hide ourselves?" she ask him.  
  
"I don't know yet. Lets wait 'till they present themselves. We'll decide then, ok?" he replied calmly.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
(A/N: For the new Sakura and Syaoran I'll put them at the power of ² to tell them apart. Ex: Sakura², Syaoran². And also Syaoran² and Sakura² are 18 years old. I don't recall it I mention it. But you remember that a bit earlier on one of the elders said the tenement wasn't suppose to take place till five more years. Well Eriol solved that little problem ok. now on with the fic.)  
  
Finally, Syaoran's and Sakura's turn came. They based their presentation on the others.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. I possess the power of the shadows, dominated by the moon over the sun. And my partner is-" He started and paused to allow her to speak.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. I am governed by the power of the star, balance of the moon and sun," she stated proudly. One of the moments she felt the best since they came, she almost felt like it was like old time again, when they were chasing and changing the cards. "And sorry I'm already taken." She added seeing that Syaoran was glaring at two guys who seem to droll over her.  
  
"Well that was unexpected of you!" Syaoran² said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Mou Shaoran, I didn't say it, she did." Sakura² answer flirting a bit on him.  
  
"Ya, but it still was you in a way." He added back, smiling. She frowned at him just for a moment and then resumed teasing him. Some of the people were starting to notice their behaviour and that they look a lot like Sakura and Syaoran. Some who were there during the last tournament knew very well who they were since they took the first place.  
  
The presentation went on as other competitors addressed them selves to the judges. Some seem to be good adversaries, others they wondered what they were doing here.  
  
"Shaoran² it's gonna be our turn soon. I say we used are real names," came her voice in a whisper only he heard. Syaoran² seemed to think long and hard about it. He only had a few seconds to do so, since it was now their turn next. Sakura² was about to speak but he cut her off, giving her a smile from the corner of his mouth. She smiled feeling happy she wouldn't have to lie.  
  
"I am Sakura Li. I am the card mistress, power of the star balance of the moon and sun. Wife to SYAORAN LI!" she said, stressing the last part, feeling that many eyes were roaming her body 'till then. Some people started glancing back and forth from her and Sakura, trying to make sure they weren't seeing things or hearing things, too.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared blankly at themselves for a while, not sure of what just happen, then back at the two persons standing not to far from them. = They look so much like us! = Sakura thought. "I think they are us," Syaoran said in a low tone.  
  
Other that the fact that they look older then them, the differences were few; his hair was very unruly like Syaoran's. It made you wonder if he even knew about the word calm, but hers was very tamed and fell down on her shoulders.  
  
"Well you didn't have to give all those detail honey," Syaoran² said, mocking her a bit.  
  
"I had to. I didn't like the looks I was getting myself."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I would have enjoyed making them put there eyes elsewere," he replied smirking.  
  
"You would," she said, remembering what happened one month ago.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
Sakura² was at a bar with Chiharu. Syaoran² had been gone to the bathroom for some time now. And Yamasaki was still at the hospital recovering from his injures. They brought Chiharu with them to try and cheer her up.  
  
The two girls didn't notice two guys staring at them from across the room. They look at each other and nodded with a small grin on their lips.  
  
They walk up to the girls and while one makes conversation, drawing their attention away from their drinks, his partner emptied a capsule of white powder in each of their drinks. He did it just in time since Sakura² went and took a drink in it. The guys smiled a bit that she didn't notice anything.  
  
/ 5 minutes later /  
  
Syaoran was finally trying to make his way out of the over-crowded bathroom. He had to squeeze through the door frame. He froze in his steps, seeing two guys with the girl. He applied a hard glare to his handsome face before proceding over to the table.  
  
At the table, Sakura was now feeling all-to-well the effects of the ecstasy that was sliped into her drink. One of the guys was sitting next to her, slowly starting to place inappropriate caresses on her. Sakura just wondered why she was feeling this way. She was feeling what the guy was doing to her. On Chiharu, it just about knocked her out cold, so she could barely hold her head up.  
  
The guy that was sitting with Chiharu saw Syaoran coming. Syaoran looked like he was gonna kill someone. Namely, him if he stayed there one second more.  
  
"It's time to leave man!" the man told is partner, as he quickly made his get-away.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not letting these two cats in heat get away," he said looking at his friend running away on the best deal of the night. Or so he thought.  
  
"WHO ARE THE TWO CATS IN HEAT?!" Syaoran's cold, harsh voice came from behind him.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, you're back. You want to have fun tonight hum ... ?" She came to him drowsily, her eyes void of emotions.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, PUNK?!" Syaoran yelled grabbing the guy by his neck, forestalling any breath from reaching his lungs.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetly honey? Why are you so angry?" Sakura had no idea what she was saying. She would say something and then wonder why she said it.  
  
"YOU GAVE HER DRUGS." He said dryly, before punching the strangers lights out.  
  
Syaoran didn't hold anything back, the guy flew about six feet away. By the sound he made landing on the ground, people wondered which part hurted the most; falling on the ground, or the punch. Syaoran hoped it was the punch.  
  
"Hey, hey, Li-san, what's going on? You've never started any fights before. What's up?" asked the Bouncer.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything to him; he was feeling too mad to talk to anyone with a nice tone. He walked back to Sakura, who didn't understand what was going on. Chiharu was in an even worse shape. Bouncer took a look at Sakura and the other girl he only saw once before and nodded his head.  
  
"Riko, come over here and help Li-san bright the girls to his car," he called to a man on the other side of the room.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran tried to say as calmly as possible. Every one could still feel the anger in his voice-everyone.  
  
"You're welcome," Bruce said calmly, before pulling the guy from the floor up. As Bruce was passing through the door frame, he sent the guy crashing in it, adding a nasty bump on his head in addition to Li's black eye.  
  
~~ End Flash Back ~~  
  
"I am Syaoran² Li, leader of the Li clan, power of the shadow, governed by the moon. Husband to Sakura² Li." His voice clearly echoed throughout the hall, making the others grow a few goose-bumps on the back of their necks.  
  
"Yes, they are your counter-parts in another dimension," Eriol said looking at Sakura and Syaoran staring at the two people that look a lot like themselves.  
  
A/N: Ha wow, I'm splitting this chapter in two now since it's much longer than what I thought. So sorry, but that also means that the fighting will start a bit later. But I have some really cool fight seems coming up. I know it took me a long time to update but, I was a bit occupied lately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank those that take two minutes to review this story. For those who don't well, don't ask for anything. 


End file.
